Nice To Meet You
by Adorkably Adorkable
Summary: When you meet someone special it can just BAM! Hit you like lighting. This is what happened to James one night while taking a nightly stroll.


Trust me I do not own anything. If I did this would be in a book. And a thank you to Ducky'sgirl4ever so letting me know about my spelling mistakes.

James walked along the corridors on his nightly walks throughout the castle. Although there was not much going on since was about ten o'clock at night. Everyone was either in their dorm or hiding out somewhere trying to avoid teachers patrolling. Just as James was pasting the library to go back to his dorm something slammed in to him.

It was as if lighting had stuck. James was sent back on to the floor. When James opened his eyes he saw that he was not the only one on the floor.

"UGH…wow … I am sorry," James stammered, "I did not see you there."

"It is ok. I did not see you either," said a feminine voice.

James helped up the girl he had slammed into. There something about her seemed so familiar.

"I know you? Are you… umm… umm." James could not think of where he knew her from.

"That one girl? Yeah that is me." She turned away from him. James watched as she bent down picking up her books. He could not get a better look at her. Her long, wave dark red hair cascaded all around her concealing her face from him.

"Will you give me a hand?" she said.

James was caught off guard by her speaking to him. He quickly bent down and helped her with the last of her stuff before speaking.

"Thanks." She said taking the last of her books from him and flashing a smile at him. James was now able to see her whole face. It was enchanting the way her smile reached all the way up to her bright almond-shaped green eyes.

"What are you staring at?"

James was thrown off from being caught staring. He had been so engrossed in her that he had not even realized that he had been caught.

"Nothing, it's your smile. You have a really pretty smile. Have we met before you look really familiar?"

"Thanks. That's a sweet thing to say. I do not think we have met before." She said standing up trying to juggle the books on her hip.

"Wow you got a lot of books there. Let me help you with those." James said straightening himself up and taking her books from her.

"Ok I am heading to Gryffindor house"

"I am in Gryffindor too."

"Well maybe that's where you have seen me before." She said as they set off towards their dorms.

"No I think I would remember you." She just chuckled at him.

"So why do you have so many books? School just started" James trying to make small talk. He was hoping that if he got her talking then maybe he could remember where he had seen her before.

"Well I'm just catching up on some light reading."

"This is light?" James eyed the heavy stack of books in his hand.

"Anyway..." she laughed "What? You're doing it again."

James known that he was staring at her again. He knew he had seen her before. He knew this girl somehow.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of-"

"I always remind people of some one. Who is she?" she interrupted

James was too embarrasses to say that she reminded him of his ideal girl. "Just some girl I bumped into."

"Oh some mystery girl of yours." She said knowingly. "Well here we are. Thanks for your help."

James looked around at his surroundings. He had not even notice that they had reached the Fat Lady.

"Daffodils" the girl said. They walked through portrait and over towards the staircase that lead to their separate dorms.

"Well-" James was not quite sure what to do. He still wanted to get to know her.

"Yeah. Do you think I can have my things?"

"Oh yea, here is your books"

"Thanks." The girl took the books from him. "These are heavy. No wonder they slipped out from between my finger."

"I figured..." James laughed nervously "Oh, well. Goodnight."

"Night"

James watched as she disappeared upstairs. He could not believe what just happened. He, James Potter, had just met such an amazing girl. Being eleven and getting use to have girls always around him, James was still trying to get use to talking girls. Normal he would get all nervous and never know what to say. But this girl was so easy to talk to. She made him feel as if his skin was the only thing keeping him from going everywhere at once. If only he could remember where he had seen her? He knew that he had seen her before school started. May she lived down the lane from him or maybe she was at the lake that his family had vacationed at during the summer? This was going to bug James all night.

The sound of foots coming of the stairs snapped James out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw her again.

"Hi you're back again?"

"No… well yeah. I think that I dropped my notebook" she said looking around the common room.

"I know I've seen you before somewhere?"

The girl complete ignored James "Err I had it when I walked in the door" she said looking round. "Do you see it on the floor?" as she on her hands and knees looking on the floor.

"The floor? What does it look like?"

"It is a black spiral notebook with a painted white flower on the cover. My friend made it for me and it has all of my potion notes in it."

"Alright?" but James did not move he just kept staring at her. He was running throw all the places that he could of meet her.

"You're staring again. What you see something you like?" The girl looked slightly amused

"On no…I mean you do look…um …you have a nice… I mean…" James stammered

"Why do not you stop right there before you hurt yourself?" she chuckled "Can you just look over there for it? Maybe it slipped out when I took the stuff from you."

"What I am trying to say is that you look familiar. I still can't place you where I know you from."

"Like your mystery girl?" she questioned

"Only when you smile but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else."

"Were you in Diagon Alley at Ollivander's Wand Shop the wand shop this summer? When this girl was trying out wands and blows the door clear off the handles. She sent it into the potions shop across the way."

It final dawned on James where he know her from. People had said that that had been the strongest showing of magic in decades.

"Yes! I was in the store when that happened. Was that you?"

"Guilty as charged" she laughed

"I know that I had met you seen you before. I did not recognize you. You had a hood on the whole time."

She just chuckled as she fumbled with hair.

"Can you just help me find my notebook?" she sighed as she went back to looking.

James looked around do the notebook. He started to look around the cushions of the couch. He know that the notebook probably was not in there but maybe if he pretended to help her he could figure this girl out.

"I am not seeing it. So what are you a second year?"

"No I am a first year. I know I look older then my age. What about you?"

"First year, I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other then"

"I guess so" she said paying him no mind.

"Here it –" James said as he picked a spiral notebook that was flipped inside out. "Um –"

"You found it?" said the girl popping out from behind one of the other armchairs.

"Never mind this is a pink notebook," throwing the notebook to the side.

The girl flopped on to one the cushy couches. "Do you even see it?"

"Nope," James answered. "We will just have to look for it in the morning. Maybe you left it in the library."

"Why we have to wait?"

"Well because the fire is going out." James said settling on the couch next to her.

"Our eyes will adjust. Thank God for the full moon tonight" She said as she gazed up at the large moon shining outside.

James looked at the moon. It was big and bright just like the girls smile.

"Maybe it's not the moon at all. I hear the charms teacher is doing a special night class with the seventh year students." James said jokingly

"No way" She laughed at him

James just shrugged "That's what I heard"

"Bah Humbug"

James notice that she was shivering. "Here let me" James took cupped her hands in his and began rubbing them. Trying to help then get warm "Your hands are cold."

The girl simply examined his hands on her. "Your hands are cold too. They are big, like my father's."

In the moment their eyes locked. James was falling in to her bright eye. It was one of these movie moments that made it seem as if there was no one else outside this bubble that they had created.

"You want to go to bed now?"

That statement was enough to snapped James out of his bubble and before he could stop himself he said, "With you?"

The girl busted out laughing.

"No, with my father," she said sarcastically.

James watched as she stood up and started up the staircase. "I meant let's go to bed. I'll look for it in the morning. Night thanks again for your all your help."

James rushed up the stairs catching up with her before she reached the spilt to the girl's dorm.

"I'm James by the way"

"My name is…" she stopped and James saw her eyes got bigger.

Oh there it is!" She yelped as she picked up her notebook of the stairs.

She quickly turned around waved it at James. But before James had a chance to respond the girl flashed him one of her brilliant smiles and ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

Disappointed James turned toward his dorm "Damn I was so close." He said as he climbed the stair.

"You still are," a voice said behind him. James turned around to find the beautiful redhead standing back at the split.

"Lily. My name is Lily." Just as quickly as she came she was gone again.

Lying in his bed James could not help but said out loud. "Wow that girl is amazing. I wonder if she'll go out with me."

And so the cycle begins. What so you guys and dolls think? Please review it lets me know how I can improve. I welcome all your comments good or bad.

And if you know what play/ song that inspirited me again you get extra brownie points.

Alright peace out girl scouts.

P.s. Don't forget click on the grey box with the green writing.


End file.
